On Edge
by hesitantdancer
Summary: After putting her athletic career back on track Rogue has the opportunity to go back to pairs figure skating. Will she take the risk? It's x-men on ice, what more could you ask for? Romy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Howdy. This is AU obvi, I'm taking two things I am passionate about and making a story for shits and giggles. Thanks for reading, you're the real MVP. Also, we're just getting started here, so the whole X Men skating universe isn't explained in this chapter. Give it time. If it's too technical or not technical enough lemme know.

On Edge

With two strong strokes Rogue returned to the boards where her coach was waiting. It was uncommon for Mystique to call her over mid warm up, so Rogue did her best to be quick yet graceful. Even in practice it had been drilled into her head to move swiftly. She stopped on a dime with a t stop to show her coach she was ready to hear what was to be said. While both of her coaches were known throughout the ISU for being incredibly strict Mystique was often the harshest towards Rogue, partially because as her mother she felt it was it be strict. This didn't bother Rogue, because she knew also it was a sign that Mystique felt she could handle it, and the last skater that Mystique put that kind of time into training won silver at the Olympics. Figure skating was her life's work, and while she was only 16, she knew that the next few years would be pivotal in her rising through the ranks and becoming a well-established senior.

Two yellow eyes narrowing at her made Rogue suddenly more nervous than she had been before. Racking her brain for what she could have possibly done wrong in the two warm up laps she had done left her perplexed. Mystique however wouldn't ever hold back from telling her exactly what was wrong however, so her worry and confusion meant nothing for long.

"Anna" Mystique began, and this was an immediate tip-off that it was serious. Mystique had long used the name that fans and commentators had gifted her years ago when she was speaking to Rogue at the rink. It was rare that fans came up with a name for someone below senior rank, and it was a sign of respect. As a coach, and as someone who preferred her own nick name Raven respected the tradition. Before continuing Mystique motioned towards the rink door, suggesting her charge make her way off the ice to talk, something she had only done once before. Once off the ice and in a locker room she continued. "Anna, you have made some amazing progress in singles competition."

Shock washed over Rogue. Compliments from Mystique in 'coach mode' were as rare as snowballs in hell. Either it was the apocalypse or something was very wrong. Slowly Mystique continued once more " While I understand that you have put hundreds of hours into training for individual competition a pairs partnership has open up. One of the students that Magneto occasionally choreographs for has recently broke off with his partner and his coach is looking for someone to train with him."

After her rough brake with Cody Rogue was not looking for a new partner. Skating singles after or at the same time as pairs was an adjustment, but hell if Kristi Yamaguchi could do it, so could she. She had been quite skilled in pairs, and had been devastated to give it up but anything was better than risking someone's life. Rogue had almost killed Cody when she discovered her mutant powers. While being a mutant wasn't always accepted, in skating, a haven for perfection she had expected immediate rejection. Instead she gained the moniker 'The Rogue' and had become a role model for many other mutants skaters to talk about their experiences. Including the ice princess herself Kitty Pride of Xaiver's Skating School of Westchester New York. With this turn of events her career wasn't over. Unfortunately her partnership with Cody was. While he had no hatred or anger towards her his parents were another story, and it was almost an immediate break.

Wearily Rogue looked at the woman who was so much more than a coach to her and said the magic words for a bullshit free conversation. "Can I speak to you as my mother?" Rogue bluntly stated. The statement in all it's magic glory caused the slightest of smiles on her mother's face.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't. This is a big decision, and you shouldn't take it lightly. I know that you've worked incredibly hard to be where you are right now, and you by no means need to go back to pairs skating. While you loved it, I know that it also broke your heart." In her 'mother mode' Mystique dropped many of the strict mannerisms she held as a coach. While coach and mom did frequently mix (about as frequently as daughter and student) having the two sides often saved them from having more fights than normal in the high drama world that is an ice rink. While their relationship was occasionally strained it amazingly enough was not the worst one out there.

Sensing her mother meant business Anna probed for more details. "What level would we be starting on, and who is he?" As a skater on the cusp of becoming a senior, the top rank Rogue knew that going back to anything below novice would be risky, and if he was a highly ranked novice or junior she would likely know at least of him. The skating community was small enough that even if you didn't know everyone well you bumped into each other at warm ups, competitions and other various events. It was unavoidable. It would be likely that he'd be a bit older than her, as was quite common in pairs teams, but that would only mean he had been around the block longer, and there as an even greater chance she knew him.

Mystique wanted to prepare her daughter as much as possible before giving a name to the offer. "He has already agreed to train here at the Brotherhood. He's also a mutant, and would be willing to work with your gloves. If you are interested in pairs, I honest don't think you'll find a better option." The additional facts were comforting. It was good to know that she could be herself, and that she wouldn't have to change rinks, as that would be a major deal breaker for her. These facts however didn't fool her. She could sense the distraction from a mile away, and thus questioned her mother.

"That's all great, but what's his level, and who is he?"

Mystique looked at her daughter. "He's the reigning National Junior Champion."

The surprise was evident in Anna's face. National Champions didn't split with their partners frequently, and it was a minor miracle that she hadn't already heard about it. With obvious shock she questioned her mother, "Le Diable Blanc split with Belladonna?"

 **Author's Notes:**

ISU stands for the International Skating Union

USFSA is the United States Figure Skating Association, the competitive skating branch

ISI Ice Skating Institute, a recreational skating branch, it will likely not be referenced much in this story.

I briefly skated USF, I mostly did ISI, but I am a longtime fan of the sport. This will likely be more realistic than a Disney Channel movie, but not a realistic as real life.

Also ranks are as follow: Pre Preliminary, Preliminary, Pre Juvenile, Juvenile, Intermediate, Novice, Junior, Senior. Seniors are the people you see on the telly. Everyone else is who you see if you're a crazy dedicated fan and go to sectionals or all of nationals.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reigning Junior National Champ meant very little if you were a pairs skater without a partner. It was better than being dead or in prison however, and he honestly felt that either he or Belladonna would be dead at the end of the year if they tried another season. While they were not the first team to break up after winning a national title he also knew it was a rather stupid move. Skating with Bella had made him feel alive, but he also frequently felt as if it was the same kind of 'alive' one felt when skydiving. With Bella he never knew if he was skydiving with or without a parachute.

To save his own sanity he was now in search of a new partner, and while Jean Luc offered to help him search Remy knew that he would be best off in a new rink, and thus began brainstorming who to ask and what his plan of attack would be. He needed someone who was already trained, hopefully up to juniors, who would be willing to put up with his reputation. He wasn't called Le Diable Blanc for no reason. Bella had been training with him forever and had no problem with the attitude because she threw it right back at him. It had been a saving grace on occasion, yet also caused more fights than either could or should tolerate.

Moving rinks meant changing coaches as well. While his home rink had suited him well enough in Louisiana it hadn't been a training haven either. While not all skaters come from well established clubs that churn out skaters, most prominent skaters who gain national acclaim do move to coaches with strong reputations, and now it seemed he would be following that trend.

Of the most prominent skating clubs around two were known for being the best for skaters with mutations, and they were both in New York. The Brotherhood Skating Club had a bit of a reputation for creating ambitious and ruthless skaters, who would stop at nothing to stand at the top of the podium. It was well know that they trained their athletes hard, and more than one had defected after getting injured and deciding the cost was not worth it. While Remy was confident that he had the chops to make it at the Brotherhood his old friend Storm had become a successful coach the rival skating club.

Xavier's Skating School was on fire in recent years. Stars like Kitty Pride a young hotshot who had won Nationals at the Senior level at just 14 years old had pulled the skating club into the limelight. Bobby Drake who was a longtime skater on the scene moved to Xaivers and with the coaching changes and some much needed changes in his choreography he had a stellar season this year, placing top 10 at Worlds. Ororo had been coaching there for a few years, and had more than once offered Remy and Belladonna a place at the rink, but Bella refused the move. Maybe now was a good time to make the switch, all he'd have to do was pack up his life in the name of a sport.

In a time where the attention towards figure skating was dwindling amongst the general public Remy occasionally caught himself wondering why he was sacrificing so much of his life for a sport. While there was something freeing about being on the ice there was a high price to pay economically and physically to continue chasing a dream. Of all the men, ladies, pairs and icedancers that competed for the US national title only the top two or three would move onto compete at world's, and then at world's the skates would be risen yet again.

In recent years the United States pairs teams had been floundering. Even with their victory at the US Championships Remy and Belladonna hadn't broken into the top five at Junior worlds, and learning what he needed to in order to excel as a singles skater would be near impossible. Men in pairs were often older than their female counterparts as seen in the currently dominant US team Grey/Summers. He would be entering the rat race on the older side of things, and his programs would end up being technically less difficult as he hadn't trained the quad jumps to the same degree.

With all that on his mind Remy decided to give Ororo a call. Two rings was all it took, giving Remy a bit less time than he anticipated. "Hey Stormy" Remy began, despite his career looking a bit like humpty after his fall Remy's swagger remained. Elsewise Storm would likely not recognize him. Plus, he had been through worse with less of a reaction. Storm however wasted no time.

"Remy, you know how I feel about that nickname." And it was true he did. Remy was not however going to let that get in his way.

"Yes, you secretly love it. Anyways I called to talk to you about something, something work related." Remy continued without hesitation. Storm was caught off guard. Remy rarely called to talk skating with her.

"Really? Are you taking your training seriously now?" Remy could practically sense Storm's raised eyebrow.

"Since when do I not take my training seriously Stormy?" Even as he uttered it Remy knew that he was pushing it. Luckily Storm got the topic back on topic for him.

"How about I plead the 5th and you just tell me what you wanted to say." Storm deadpanned.

"Belladonna and I have officially split and I am now officially on the market for a new pairs partner." If he could trust anyone with that information it would be Storm. He wanted to keep the media shitstorm at bay for as long as possible. The skating fandom was small, but could be rabid. Being a junior meant that they would have less attention on them, and it wouldn't surprise many, as it was no secret that they hated each other, but it would still be a mess. He heard a sigh over the phone.

"Can't say I'm surprised. Do you know yet what you want to do?" Storm asked with genuine concern and curiosity.

"That's part of the reason that I'm calling you Storm. I want out at my rink, and was wondering if you had any suggestions." Remy did his best to sound nonchalant, but there was a tinge of hope in his voice.

"You're always welcome to train here Remy, but we have no one that you could work with. I'd recommend you put your feelers out a bit farther, ask at a few more rinks. Besides Scott and Jean most of our pairs skaters are young, and our one junior pair has been skating together for six years. You can always find a partner and come train here though." While Ororo knew it wasn't what Remy wanted to hear she wasn't going to sugar coat the truth.

Thanking Storm Remy hung up and began thinking of whom else he could ask. He needed to ask people that Bella wouldn't have already talked to. While he had no regrets over the split it would be a new level of low if he called any of her friends looking for advice. Not that anyone who was friends with Belladonna would take his side in a fight. Racking his brain he settled on Magneto. A former pairs champ and now a choreographer. Magneto hadn't been a big fan of Belladonna, which was perfect and he had been a part of and around the skating scene for an incredible amount of time. If Remy paired with someone from Erik's skating school it would mean he'd be at the Brotherhood, but he knew for a fact there were worse places to train, and anywhere was better than nowhere and retiring.

A small selfish part of him wanted to crush Belladonna in the upcoming seasons, to prove that he was fine without her. With that sentiment in his heart he placed the call to Magneto.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Receiving the call from Remy that he was looking for a new partner was not a surprise at all to the four time US Champ. Magneto had worked with many of the greats and he could sense when a tense relationship would work its way out, and when it was destined to crumble. His nickname was not in fact given due to his mutant abilities, as they went undisclosed for much of his career. It instead centered around the magnetic connection that he held with his partner on the ice. Which is partially how he knew how to sense when a pair was faking it. While he and Mystique worked well enough it wasn't a secret that their relationship hadn't worked. Their combined dream however allowed them to overlook it and push beyond expectations. Many called their partnership the golden age of US pairs.

Due to his respect for Mystique, and because he had known her for so long Magneto knew better than to tell Remy his plan before seeing what Mystique thought about it. Rogue was a touchy subject, and as he had been reminded frequently that Raven had first dibs on training decisions he reluctantly told Remy had he had a hunch, but couldn't promise anything.

Thus after hanging up with the young athlete Magneto gave Mystique a call.

Twenty minutes and some serious consideration from Raven he knew that Raven would be putting the decision into Rogue's hands. Mystique had learned a lot over the years and it was new for her to put all the power into her pupils' hands. Raising Rogue had changed his past partner for the better, and she was now quite adept at coaching in a way that helped the student feel empowered.

The one thing that Erik was uncertain of was what Rogue would be doing with this opportunity. Two years ago she would have done whatever Mystique suggested to her. Now, she had worked incredibly hard and become self-sufficient; pulling herself up by her bootstraps to qualify and place fairly well at nationals as a junior. She was in firing position to work her way to the senior ranks. Either way she went it would be a risk, but at least working on her own it would be a risk she had control of, which he knew was something that Rogue valued greatly. Working with Remy would be more work, but it would certainly be an interesting choice. Having worked with both skaters did not leave him any more confident in which choice should be made.

Later that day, after Mystique had informed her of the opportunity to work with Remy, and knowing that these types of chances occasionally slipped away quickly Rogue was left to ponder exactly what direction she wanted to go in. It didn't slip past her that Magneto telling Mystique the way he had, without a promise to Remy was a gift to her. He had put the ball in Anna's court, and now she could choose what she would do with it. Raven had warned her that giving it too much time could be a bad thing, but also noted that it would only leave her where she started. It was a choice, but not an obligation.

With a million thoughts in her head Anna went to the office studio in the rink, a little gym furnished with a couple of skating specific equipment pieces, but more or less a regular workout room. Entering she went straight for the mats to begin some stretching, putting in headphones and getting into her normal routine. She lost herself as she normally did, when Wanda scared the living shit out of her. Completely unapologetic Wanda only laughed harder at Rogue's narrowed eyebrows.

"If you're going to be that easy to scare then it's your own fault." Wanda boasted. To which Rogue sighed.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now. You know I'm not usually an easy target." And she did. Wanda was used to getting any scare attempts thrown back at her. Even the occasional success was met with a slap of surprise instead of a jump ten feet in the air.

Wanda and Rogue had been training together for quite some time. Being the children of coaches had been a bonding factor for the two girls, as well as a mutual interest in teasing Pietro. While many pupils got along quite swimmingly with their coaches, many did not. Having coaches as parents could occasionally mean that you needed a thick skin, and when that failed, someone else who knew exactly what you were going through.

While Wanda didn't see herself ever making it to the World Podium it wasn't for lack of skill or talent, but more of an act of protest. Although she didn't always get along with Pietro when he was banned from speed skating (and eventually other disciplines as well) a few years back after the revelation of his powers Wanda had a distaste for the whole operation. Instead of training competitively she focused on the artistic side of the sport, and often pushed boundaries that were limited by the points system. While a numbers of maneuver were considered 'not worth it' for the points they would achieve it wasn't a secret for fans or athletes that there are many jumps and combinations that are creative and beyond the limited confines of the judging system.

Her existence outside of the realm of competition made Wanda a great voice of reason, and had Wanda not found her, Rogue would have likely sought her out for advice.

"So, what is on your mind that is so heavy that you reacted that badly to a simple scare?" Wanda inquired.

Needing no further olive branch Rogue informed The Scarlet Witch of the current offer on the table.

Wanda, was first and foremost an incredibly practical person. She had seen what the spilt with Cody had done and how hard Rogue had come to be competitive again. Wanda saw that Rogue was on the edge of making it senior, and even though she was 16, it was really now or never. Yet the more she listed all the reasons that Rogue shouldn't go for the opportunity she saw her friend digging in her heels. That in itself was a sign that Rogue had already made up her mind. While Anna was a rational being, and the choice seemed to be more negative than positive from Wanda's point of view, Wanda was also aware that her friend was if nothing else very interested in challenges.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get any futher Wanda allowed the conversation to drift, and joined Rogue in off ice training. After some homework Rogue laced up for a final session on ice for the day. While the Zamboni finished clearing the ice she approached her mother.

"I think I want to try pairs again." Rogue stated to Mystique who simply looked to her daughter with a questioning expression.

"You think or you know? If you are not entirely certain I do not want you putting yourself through an emotional roller coaster and putting your Olympic dream in jeopardy for no reason." Mystique wanted her daughter to make her own choice, but freedom be damned, she wouldn't let Anna get hurt if she could prevent it.

"I want to try it. It may not work out, but the season just ended, and I can still train while we meet and decide if it works. Plus he may not even be interested. But I want to give it a shot. If I have the chance to be a part of US pairs and bring the sport back to the point where it is taken seriously, then that's what I want to do." Green eyes glinted with an energy Mystique hadn't seen in some time.

 **A/N:** Apologies, not as edited as it could have been. Next chapter probably won't be till the weekend, with work and music I'm a bit busy this week. Thanks for reading and double thanks to those who've followed / reviewed. Next chapter people will finally start meeting each other :).


End file.
